The present invention pertains to control systems for fluid driven motors.
More particularly, it pertains to dental handpieces that are fluid driven and the manner of controlling the speed thereof. Although the present invention will be particularly illustrated and discussed with respect to such fluid driven dental handpieces, it is appreciated that the invention is applicable to other fluid powered devices and is therefore not limited to dental applications.